Harry Potter y los Misterios de las noches
by artemisa black
Summary: Harry y Ron vuelven a Hogwarts 20 años despues sin saber muy bien porque.. pronto lamentaran saberlo... muy mal summary no hagan caso
1. Chapter 1

El paso de los años

Se dejo caer tranquilamente en un sillón de su casa, descansando un rato después del viaje. Estaba algo triste por la partida de dos de sus hijos y se quedo mirando el techo ensimismado

-Los veremos pronto Harry no deberías preocuparte tanto- le dijo su esposa que acababa de entrar al salón con su hija de la mano.

- ¿Por qué esta triste papa?- pregunto Lily

- No estoy triste!- protesto el hombre desde su sillón- solo estoy... ansioso por que vuelvan- dijo escondiendo la mirada pero al escuchar las risitas mal disimuladas de ambas las miro con una expresión seria

- Vamos no te enojes! Estarán en Hogwarts y sabes que no hay lugar mas seguro para ellos- dijo su Ginny sin poder contenerse y fue interrumpida por su hija pequeña

- Además papa no me gustaria que estuvieras así cuando yo vaya a Hogwarts recuerda que te quiero mucho para hacer eso eres malo- y se quedo parada con los brazos cruzados fingiendo enojo. A Harry le hizo mucha gracia verla pues le recordaba a su suegra lo que hizo que se riera. Ya mas animado se levanto y siguió a ambas hacia la cocina, donde estaba servido el almuerzo, mientras pensaba ya mas tranquilo en las palabras de su esposa "sabes que no hay lugar mas seguro que Hogwarts" y se quedaba algo nostálgico al recordar lo que había vivido allí. Entonces tuvo una repentina idea: hacer una visita al castillo. No sabía de donde realmente le surgió este alentador pensamiento pero creyó saber una manera de poder hacerlo y rápidamente dio media vuelta y salio del comedor.

- A donde vas?- pregunto Ginny muy confundida

- Voy a escribirle a tu hermano… Tengo una idea muy interesante – dijo precipitadamente y se encerró en su estudio, dejando a madre e hija muy confundidas.

- Mami papa se volvió loco?- pregunto Lily

- Esperemos que no hija aunque conociendo a tu padre mejor estar alertas no sea que se le ocurra otra de sus brillantes ideas como la última vez que fueron de excursión con Ron- dijo con el entrecejo fruncido recordando el estado en que habían llegado de su excursión a Rumania con Charlie. Se estremeció al recordar como se habían lastimado al ayudar a atrapar a Norberta que había escapado de su hábitat y casi se había chocado con un avión.

Mientras tanto Harry escribía su misiva a Ron, tan entusiasmado que apenas era legible. Se detuvo y miro que tal había quedado

Querido Ron:

¿Cómo estas? Se que nos vimos hace tan solo unas horas pero tengo algo muy interesante que proponerte: Volvamos a Hogwarts este año. Se lo que pensaras pero sigue leyendo y después me cuentas si?. Resulta que después de mucho pensar se recordé que estos últimos meses se ha planteado enviar a Hogwarts a algunas personas para ayudar a los alumnos a elegir una carrera. Habrá sanadores, Gente de Gringotts (espero que los duendes no vayan se enojaron conmigo por una discusión) y algunos aurors. Espero entiendas que necesito una respuesta afirmativa o negativa rápido porque así podremos tratar de convencerlos juntos y de esa forma de paso iríamos nosotros. Bueno luego me cuentas, amigo nos hablamos pronto.

Con cariño

Harry


	2. Chapter 2

Planes y sueños

-Al fin un descanso! Ya decía yo en la escuela que ser auror era dura pero. Uno nunca lo sabe realmente- dijo el pelirrojo, entrando a su casa y desperezándose en el primer sofá que encontró.

- Pues si a trabajar te refieres a salir al extranjero a atrapar magos tenebrosos de poca monta no veo que te fatigues mucho ron- dijo la castaña mirándolo con desaprobación. Ella lucia tan cansada como el (seguramente con mas razón). Se sentó elegantemente en una silla y miro por la ventana algo afligida.

- Que pasa Hermione?- pregunto Ron- desde hace unos días luces mas cansada que de costumbre y se que no estas durmiendo bien.

- Eso no es cierto! Además todos pasamos una mala noche alguna vez... en todo caso por que piensas que no duermo?- dijo precipitadamente

-Porque ya no roncas como antes… ¡Era broma!- agrego al ver la mirada asesina que su esposa le dirigió- Lo que pasa es que te mueves mucho y no me dejas descansar

-Pues sacando el hecho de que siempre que te observo estas casi inconsciente y con la lengua afuera, debo reconocer que tienes algo de razón… he tenido extraños sueños Ron ya no se que hacer para que me dejen de molestar de una vez…

- Y que clase de sueños son?

- Muy extraños. Por ejemplo, hay uno en que veo gente encapuchada alrededor de una hoguera negra... y otro de unas figuras que susurran entre si pero no entiendo que dicen.

- Bueno creo que deberías tomar alguna poción para dormir y se solucionara rápido... si no es asi deberemos investigar un poco mas pero por el momento dejemoslo asi... no dejare que nada te ataque por la noche- termino con una sonrisa algo pervertida- a parte de mi claro…

- Ron!!!!!

- Que hice ahora?

- No tu no hiciste nada...Mira atrás viene una lechuza

- Ah!.. Era eso- se dirigió a la ventana algo decepcionado y agarro la carta fijándose en la lechuza – Me pregunto que le pasara a Harry esta vez…-leyó atentamente la carta y se quedo pensando... volver a Hogwarts era tentador claro que si… miro a su esposa y le conto los planes de su amigo.

- Que te parece? Quieres acompañarme si decido ir?

- Por supuesto que si… tu quieres ir verdad?- dijo mirándolo con un poco de esa expresión que solía adoptar al saber las respuestas de cada clase

- Me gustaría volver… le contestare que si- dijo saliendo a buscar una pluma en su escritorio. En ese momento Hermione sintió un escalofrío poco usual pero antes de que dijera algo mas, Ron entro visiblemente emocionado a la sala y escribió su respuesta (lo cual llevo un buen rato considerando lo corta que era). Se la dio a la lechuza y vio como esta desplegaba sus alas negras y salía como un bólido hacia el crepúsculo.

NO MUY LEJOS DE ALLI, ENTRE LA MALEZA

Una figura encapuchada, que había logrado oír la charla de la pareja, vio como la lechuza salía volando a la noche y sonrió, dejando ver unos dientes muy afilados

-Al ama le encantara la noticia- y sin más se convirtió en una gran nube negra y se disperso en el viento, desapareciendo de la vista muy rapidamente.


	3. Chapter 3

En marcha

Mientras se preparaba para partir, Harry se miro al espejo e intento, sin resultado, que su pelo azabache estuviera un poco mas ordenado, aunque ya solo lo hacia por costumbre. Fue a la cocina y allí estaban Ginny y Lily desayunando. Miro a su esposa y le dijo:

-Bueno ya tengo todo listo… de verdad que no quieres venir Ginny?- Insistió una vez mas

- Muy segura Harry , no te preocupes tenemos mucho que hacer aquí con Lily- la miro y dijo- En especial tiene que aprender a no usar sus poderes enfrente de los muggles-

-Pero mama ellos no se dan cuenta, de verdad el otro día estaba haciendo levitar un…- pero fue interrumpida por una mirada muy severa de su madre y siguió desayunando.

- Bueno si so es todo… adiós Ginny, volveré en cuanto pueda- la beso apasionadamente sin fijarse en que Lily hacia una mueca de asco- Y también adiós a ti pequeña- le dijo a su hija y le dio un abrazo.

-Adiós papa, cuídate y tráeme algo

-Que te traiga algo?

-Si! El tío George me sugirió un inodoro

- Esta bien lo… ehm creo que no Lily no creo que a tu madre le agrade mucho- dijo al ver como esta los miraba- solo tengan cuidado esta bien?

-Esta bien, adiós.

Y así sin decir mas, salio de su casa y se fue a un prado cercano del cual se desvaneció tan pronto lo hubo pisado.

**En Casa de Ron**

-Ron ya estas listo!!- Pregunto Hermione por sexta vez

-Espera un poco Herm, nos queda mucho tiempo aun- respondió con una voz que denotaba hastío

-Eso dijiste hace una hora!… es peor que una mujer para arreglarse- murmuro por lo bajo cuando el bajaba la escalera

-Oye! Te oí!

-Bueno lo siento... ya esta todo listo?

-Si, acabo de enviar todo al colegio y en unos momentos nos llegara la señal de que podemos irnos- confirmo alegre. Esta última semana había sido, a su parecer, excelente ya que no tuvo que trabajar en sus casos pendientes y así seguiría hasta que volviera de Hogwarts. Recordó cuando Harry y el aparecieron en el despacho del ministro a preguntarle sobre su idea, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el les plantearía lo mismo. Después se presentaron con los otros adultos que irían con ellos: Susan Bones, sanadora de San Mungo; Oliver Wood, Cazador y capitán del Puddlemere United; Euan Abercrombie, periodista del Profeta y finalmente Bill Weasley, que seguía deshaciendo Hechizos para Gringotts. Se sorprendieron n poco al ver tantas caras conocidas pero Kingsley (N/A: para los que no se acuerdan era el ministro) les explico que así seria más fácil evitar problemas. Aunque eso quedo un poco de lado al entrar alguien mas en el despacho: Draco Malfoy, que entro con un aire de suficiencia irritante, aunque apenas era la sombra de lo que fue en su pasado. Miro a todos un momento y saludo con un gesto de la cabeza. Harry y Ron se miraron y sonrieron con malicia: Draco no tendría aliados en caso de querer pelea así que estaban protegidos en ese caso.

-Draco! Menos mal que llegaste a tiempo… chicos Malfoy los acompañara como Propietario de la reserva de dragones De Irlanda.

Un ruido súbito saco a Ron de sus recuerdos y este se dirigió a la puerta de la casa con Hermione. Cerraron todo con unos complicados hechizos y, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a una parada de autobuses muggle, pero antes de llegar ya habían desaparecido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero le haya gustado! me voy de vacaciones una semana si que por ahi no pnga el capitulo muy pronto pero lo hare no se preocupen**


	4. Chapter 4

Y allí estaba de nuevo. El pueblo de Hogsmeade estaba tal cual lo recordaba, con la diferencia que lo destruido por la última batalla estaba restaurado y en cierto punto hasta mejor. Harry no se apresuro al pasar frente a las vidrieras, sino que disfruto viendo lo que había en cada una, pues debía esperar a Ron, Hermione y los demás antes de volver al castillo. De repente un caballo plateado apareció frente a el y la voz de Ginny le dijo:

-Ron acaba de enviar a Hugo a casa, al parecer no se acordó hasta ultimo momento de avisarme... te veré pronto- y tan de repente como apareció se desvaneció dejando a Harry un poco aturdido. Se empezó a reír ante lo ridículo de la situación, hasta que una voz fría y que arrastraba las palabras lo saco de su feliz momento:

-Veo que no has cambiado Potter, parece que vuelves a escuchar voces- se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Malfoy estaba en la puerta de la tienda de los Weasley (ex-Zonko) Y LE RESPONDIO:

-Prefiero hablar solo a estarlo Malfoy… tu no tienes mucho de que alardear verdad?

-Tranquilo, no hay necesidad de pelear…aun

-Como digas... has visto acaso a alguno de los otros?

-Pues si están casi todos en las tres escobas, me enviaron a buscar a los que faltaban… al parecer no me querían muy cerca

-Oh claro y me pregunto porque será...- dijo Harry sarcásticamente

- Bueno ya esta bien, basta de burlarse de mí… ni que fuera tu pasatiempo ¬¬

-Podría serlo pero tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar... ahora tengo que buscara Ron y Hermione... Vienes o te quedaras ahí parado?

- Ehm... si claro voy- dijo Draco sorprendido por la actitud amistosa de Harry. En ese momento escucharon un ruido parecido a un pistoletazo y Harry vio a sus dos amigos que, para variar, estaban discutiendo:

-…y no se me ocurre como te olvidaste de Hugo eres u desconsiderado...

-Te dije no fue mi culpa pensé que lo habías arreglado tu… Ya que siempre eres capaz de todo Herm- dijo Ron con tono de enamorado, provocando que ella se sonrojara y calmara un poco. Se dieron vuelta y observaron a Harry y Draco riéndose disimuladamente.

Esa noche el Gran Salón estaba más alborotado que de costumbre, ya que solo una semana después de legar al colegio les informaban que un grupo de aurores, jugadores de Quidditch, sanadores y criadores de dragones llegarían al colegio. Pero todas las voces se aplacaron al ponerse la Directora, Minerva Mcgonagall, de pie y mirar severamente a todos allí presentes. Cuando se hizo silencio esta empezó a hablar:

Como me imagino ustedes sabrán, esta noche vienen al colegio un grupo de magos y brujas muy importantes. Tal vez piensen que vienen a divertirlos pero la verdadera razón de que estén aquí es que los ayudaran a elegir sus futuras carreras post-Hogwarts, iniciando así una, esperemos, larga tradición que se repetirá todos los años siguientes, y ahora sin mas preámbulos les presento a sus nuevos consejeros escolares- Se abrió la puerta detrás de la mesa de los profesores y todos salieron algo nerviosos y se colocaron a los lados de la Profesora, mientras esta procedía a presentarlos. Luego se sentaron en una mesa que había aparecido en un rincón del Salón, y empezaron a hablar siendo constantemente observados por los alumnos:

-… es el Capitán Word te digo que si!

-.. esos no son Potter y Weasley?.. no es posible!

-.. Guau! Mi padre me dijo pero no lo creí; Potter y Malfoy en paz! Le enviare una foto- ante este ultimo comentario todos en la mesa empezaron a reír, excepto claro, los mencionados. Después de una larga cena todos estaban muy cansados para hacer algo que no fuera dormir. Pero cuando estaban levantándose un humo negro invadió todo, las paredes, el techo y los pisos. No se podía ver nada mas allá de los alumnos así que estos entraron en pánico. Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en reaccionar, sacando sus varitas y poniéndose en guardia. Hasta que escucharon una voz, una voz muy potente y que a los de la mesa los puso muy nerviosos, pues la última vez que escucharon algo semejante casi mueren todos. Pero esta vez era una mujer la que hablaba y su tono pese a ser cruel tenia un dejo indescriptible, algo musical y muy atrayente, pero indudablemente oscuro.

-No vengo a lastimarlos... al menos no a todos ustedes... solo quiero lo que me pertenece… sus fundadores me prometieron un regalo… pero murieron antes de dármelo... ahora vengo por el… una vida por un vida... la mía por la de uno de ustedes era el trato…pero no cumplieron, me defraudaron, me traicionaron... encerrándome en un calabozo… ahora… quiero… mi…regalo...- y se apago súbitamente, haciendo volver la luz a todo el Salón. Los profesores se miraron desconcertados e increíblemente Hermione susurro:

-Por supuesto… como no lo vi antes


	5. Chapter 5

El Gran Salón quedo hecho un caos. Los alumnos de los primeros cursos, asustados y en algunos casos totalmente histéricos no dejaban de gritar o de correr de un lado para otro, hasta que la profesora Mcgonagall apunto la varita a su garganta:

-Sonorus! Alumnos se les ordena ir a sus respectivas salas comunes de inmediato… sigan a sus prefectos y no se desvíen en el camino- dijo mirando a un grupo de Gryffindors de ultimo año que parecían tener cara de aventura (N/A: cara de aventura:P). En cuestión de minutos el Comedor quedo completamente vacío a excepción de los profesores y los demás adultos. Solo Ron y Harry pudieron escuchar a su amiga por lo cual podrían hablar de ello sin interrupciones. Entonces se organizó una partida de búsqueda por todo el castillo para encontrar a la responsable de semejante acto y los chicos se apresuraron a interrogar a su amiga:

-Que fue eso de "como no lo vi. antes" Hermione?- pregunto Harry ni bien se alejaron del resto en dirección a los bosques. Pidieron investigar esa área alegando conocerlo mejor que los profesores.

-Bueno tanto tu como Ron saben que yo leí mucho sobre la historia de Hogwarts y en especial sobre sus orígenes…-

-Si nos hemos dado cuenta- dijo Ron algo sarcástico

-Pues en esas lecturas había muchas cosas que podríamos considerar mitos… pero que al parecer cuentan más verdades de las que creeríamos-

-A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a la historia mas antigua de todas ellas, la que dice que hace mil años esta tierra estaba supuestamente "maldita" según los muggles que habitaban a los alrededores, pues nadie que entrara en ellas seria el mismo al volver… siempre mencionaban algo de la oscuridad y magia antigua. Por esa misma fecha los fundadores se habían conocido y buscaban un lugar no solo para enseñar magia a los más jóvenes, sino también para ampliar sus conocimientos. Al escuchar de este lugar Rowena Ravenclaw pensó que seria el mejor para seguir con su aprendizaje-enseñanza así que convenció a los otros de venir aquí para develar si eran solo tontas supersticiones o algo aun mas importante… resulto que en estas tierras había ya un enorme castillo donde Vivian algunos seres extraños, lo mas cercano a espíritus que ellos conocieron.

-Un momento dices que había ya un castillo? Te refieres a este castillo?- pregunto Harry señalándolo

-Exactamente. El castillo estaba aquí desde tiempos incontables. Resulto ser también el hogar de una vampiresa, que se hacia llamar _Angelique du Coudray._ Angelique era muy poderosa, según se decía, y quedo al menos sorprendida al ver a 4 magos que querían instalarse en su castillo. Su naturaleza le incito a pelear por todos sus terrenos y la batalla, hoy conocida como un incidente aislado, duro varios meses, y solo acabo al ver ambos bandos que de nada serviría seguir luchando contra un enemigo tan bien preparado. Entonces se fundo la alianza de las sombras, según la cual los fundadores podrían usar el castillo todo lo que quisieran, pero todos los años debían entregar como sacrificio a uno de los dos mejores estudiantes, que seria victima de los caprichos de la vampiresa- en ese momento Hermione hizo una pausa para calmarse, pues su tono de voz había cambiado a peor mientras contaba la historia. Entonces Ron pregunto:

- Y ellos accedieron verdad? No podían dejar pasar la oportunidad-

-Si, lo hicieron. Como bien dices era demasiado bueno para dejarlo ir. Pero al cabo de dos décadas los fundadores estaban desesperados. No podían seguir fingiendo ante el mundo diciendo que los alumnos desaparecían en el bosque lindero, por lo cual traicionaron a Angelique y la encerraron en una mazmorra. No en el castillo sino en lo más profundo de la oscuridad.

-El bosque prohibido- concluyo Harry

-Exacto.

-Y ahora esta libre… quien sabe que es lo que planea en realidad- dijo Ron algo atemorizado

-Bueno… hay otra parte de la historia pero no se… no se si es tan creíble como las demás- Intervino Hermione- Se dice que en su exilio cada director de Hogwarts debía llevarle un sacrificio de sangre, pues sus gritos eran demasiado potentes y no había hechizo que la silenciara al reclamar su sed de sangre. Al parecer uno de los primeros años Salazar olvido llevarle su tributo y Angelique escapo de la prisión y mato a su hermano…

-Slytherin tenia un hermano?- Preguntaron Harry y Ron anonadados

-Según se dice si… y es por eso que se fue de Hogwarts, para buscar la forma de vengarse de ese monstruo que sus tres amigos habían vuelto a reducir y encerrar en el bosque…. Pero al no poder hacer tanto como deseaba antes de irse del castillo construyo la cámara de los secretos, donde escondió al basilisco, con la esperanza de que su heredero pudiera matar a la vampiresa y en su camino matar a los nacidos de muggles que en el castillo habitaban. Y así ha sido durante los siglos hasta ahora… me atrevería a pensar que al destruir al basilisco algo mas paso con la magia de las profundidades de esta tierra…

-Esta suelta y no sabemos como detenerla… un monstruo de miles de años sediento de sangre a quien ni los magos mas poderosos pudieron derrotar… no me equivoco al pensar que este castillo tiene algo contra nosotros. Tu que dices Harry?- pregunto Ron

-Digo que ya que no sabemos como matarla escuchemos su historia y tratemos de ver que es lo que quiere

-Tu… tu propones entra al bosque e ir a preguntarle que quiere??- pregunto Hermione escandalizada

-Nada más ni nada menos.


	6. Chapter 6

En el bosque.

El ambiente estaba más animado que nunca. El bosque había dejado de ser el lugar misterioso que solía ser. Ahora era simplemente terrorífico. Todas las criaturas estaban alteradas y corrían, huyendo de algún mal que allí había despertado. Pero no era suficiente para escapar, pues sus cazadores eran mas rápidos, mas inteligentes y (por poco que lo admitieran) _mas orgullosos. _Eran los sirvientes de Angelique, anteriormente alumnos del colegio que habían sido llevados a ella por un pacto del que nada conocían. Y este simple acto fue el que les hizo juntar toda la fuerza de voluntad para convertirse en lo que son y así, hacerlos dignos seguidores de la vampira. Pero no eran como ella, ya que Angelique jamás contaba todos sus secretos o daba a conocer todo su poder, pues esto fue lo que causo su encierro anteriormente.

Y ahora ellos buscaban alguna criatura para alimentarse de ella, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a tres adultos al borde del bosque mirando directamente hacia ellos.

Se acercaron cautelosamente y el que tenia pelo negro azabache comenzó a hablar:

-Hola… nos gustaría hablar con _ella.-_ se quedaron anonadados ante la propuesta pues nadie les habia hablado así en siglos (N/A: literalmente XD). El más viejo de ellos, llamado Gustav, fue quien les dirigió la palabra:

-A Angelique no le gusta ser molestada y menos por un par de humanos… porque habríamos de dejarlos entrar a su bosque?- ante estas palabras Ron estuvo a punto de replicar pero Hermione fue más rápida y contesto:

-Porque nosotros queremos hablar con ella sobre el mensaje que nos ha enviado, y además sabemos la verdadera historia, al menos desde que los cuatro llegaron aquí y le quitaron todo- Harry estaba pensando que su amiga había tomado partido por la siniestra mujer pero comprendió que solo lo hacia para poder hablar con menos hostilidad y convencerlos que no quería pelear. El grupo empezó a hablar con unos extraños susurros de repente se abalanzaron sobre los tres intentando quitarles sus varitas. Pero no contaban con que ellos estuvieran armados, así que se inicio una cruenta lucha entre los vampiros y los tres magos. Ninguno estaba en desventaja, pero los seres oscuros tenían como ventaja que no se cansarían tan rápido como una persona común, por lo cual el trío estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ganar. De golpe se fue el sonido del bosque y, sorprendidos, todos dejaron de intentar matarse entre si. Una forma amorfa se les acercaba y cuando estuvo a tan solo unos metros se distinguió a una alta y esbelta mujer ataviada de negro. Sus ojos carmesíes brillaban intensamente. Tenía unas vestimentas muy antiguas, una especie de túnica o vestido muy largo. La mujer aparto sus oscuros cabellos de la cara y empezó a hablar con esa voz tan atrayente y peligrosa que ya se había escuchado en el castillo:

-Bienvenidos a _mis _tierras humanos. Espero mis amigos no les hayan hecho demasiado daño. Mi nombre, como seguramente sabrán, es Angelique Du Coudray y he vivido en este bosque y castillo desde siglos antes que fuese usurpado por su raza. Díganme, ¿Quiénes son y por que han venido?

-Somos ex alumnos de este colegio. Mi nombre es Harry Potter

-Ron Weasley

-Hermione Granger

-Hemos venido a hablar con usted sobre lo que ha dicho esta noche. No queremos pelear, pero no dude que lo haremos si se nos presenta la oportunidad.- dijo Ron sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a si mismo.

-Ya veo señor Weasley. Pero no creo haya nada que discutir. Yo quiero lo que me merezco: que me devuelvan mi castillo.

-Eso no fue lo que dijo us…- empezó decir Harry pero se interrumpió. Era una trampa, y a juzgar por las caras de sus amigos supo que también se habían dado cuenta.- Ya veo. ¿Pero porque traernos aquí?

-Muy astutos niños. Pero se han olvidado un detalle. ¿O acaso no saben a quien quería yo cada año? A los mejores de este colegio, porque serian mi propio ejercito si algún día quería recuperar lo que por herencia es mió. Y ustedes serán mi mejor elección hasta ahora.


	7. Chapter 7

Inmediatamente, los chicos fueron sujetas por varios pares de brazos

Inmediatamente, los chicos fueron sujetos por varios pares de brazos. Estaban en muy mala posición y la vampiresa les sonreía mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Se acerco a ellos. Hermione se debatía furiosamente de sus captores, y rápidamente convoco su varita y dijo:

-LUMUS SOLEM!- Inmediatamente fue soltada por sus captores y dirigió el rayo a Angelique, pero esta no se movió, y la luz no parecía hacerle daño. Les gruño furiosamente y ellos salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero esta les pisaba los talones, y más de sus súbditos se unían a la persecución. Estaban jugando con ellos y se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que uno de ellos logro llegar a donde estaba Harry y ambos desaparecieron de vista. Sus amigos no se dieron cuenta de este hecho hasta unos minutos después e intentaron ira buscarlo pero se encontraban rodeados. Los vampiros empezaron a acercarse a ellos pero cuando estaban a pocos centímetros de alcanzarlos, veinte rayos de luz similares al de Hermione inundaron el claro y los monstruos, sin otra salida, volaron a las copas de los árboles y se perdieron en la oscuridad. Ron y Hermione intentaron volver al bosque pero fueron detenidos:

-¿Que creen que están haciendo ustedes dos? Por poco los matan, no pueden volver allí!!- escucharon decir a Mcgonagall, que entro al claro haciendo el ademán de detenerlos.

-Ustedes no entienden se han llevado a Harry al bosque!! Tenemos que ayudarlo!

-Se han llevado a Potter al bosque? Que sorpresa- murmuro Draco por lo bajo, aunque se oyó bastante. Ron intento atacarlo peo fue detenido por su esposa, que lo instaba a entrar al bosque:

-Cerdo asqueroso, no has cambiado, eres igual que el desgraciado de tu padre

-Ron ya basta! No pierdas el tiempo con el… debemos hacer algo rápido, antes de que maten a Harry... o peor

-Peor? A que se refiere, Granger?- Hermione contó velozmente lo que sabían de los vampiros y sus planes. Todos se quedaron un poco atónitos, pero no querían perder más tiempo. Resolvieron hacer dos grupos, uno para defender a los demás estudiantes del castillo, y el otro para encontrar a Harry. Ron quiso impedir que su esposa fuese en este último, diciendo que era muy peligroso:

-Ronald Weasley quien te has creído que eres para ordenarme algo!?

-Solo digo que no quiero que te pase nada! Además en el caso de que fallemos Irán a por el castillo… eres mejor con los hechizos defensivos, te necesitan allí

-Pero yo quiero ir contigo.

- Ya basta ambos, no perdamos tiempo con tonterías, no es que este loco de entusiasmo por salvar a Potter, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo… o quieren dejarlo allí mas tiempo?- Añadió Malfoy ante la forma en que los dos lo miraban.

-El tiene razón, ya dejen de pelear y muévanse... rápido- dijo Mcgonagall y ambos grupos partieron en diferente dirección

--.--

--.--

-Suéltame… maldito... dejame ir!!- Miro hacia abajo y vio qe estaban demasiado alto para dejarse caer. Se maldijo a si mismo por haber dejado su escoba en Londres, en vez de llevarla como siempre hacia. Saco su varita para atacar a su oponente pero este se la arrebato y empezó a reír con demencia. Harry no se rendía en su lucha, hasta que Gustav (N/A: el vampiro del otro capitulo) lo soltó bruscamente y el cayo al suelo, dándose un golpe que lo dejo sin aire. Se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo, pero recibió un golpe en las costillas y otro en la cabeza, que lo dejaron tumbado nuevamente. Sintió que Gustav lo agarraba del cuello y quedo suspendido en el aire, mientras quedaba lentamente sin aire y fuerza. Pero un nuevo golpe lo hizo salir para atrás y quedarse contra un árbol, mientras iban apareciendo figuras encapuchadas entre los árboles cercanos.

De repente todos se habían ido. No quedaba nadie que lo apresara allí, pero no podía moverse, estaba demasiado herido. Trato de pararse pero vio algo que lo detuvo. Una figura femenina estaba al borde del bosque y tuvo la horrenda sospecha de quien podía ser, aunque al estar muy oscuro no sabia confirmarlo:

-Porque te resistes a lo inevitable, Harry? Podrías ser feliz con nosotros, más de lo que te imaginas.

-Ya soy feliz como…. soy. Ustedes no saben lo que es eso-dijo aguantando un grito de dolor, mientras intentaba pararse

-Eso no lo sabes niño-dijo Angelique acercándose rápidamente a el. Estaba a escasos cinco centímetros de su rostro. Harry estaba extrañado, ella tenia algo muy atrayente y no podía concentrarse -Pero yo si se lo que es ser humano y creerse feliz, te aseguro que no se compara a lo que soy ahora.

- Yo no... Quiero ser… como tu.

-De veras? Mírame a los ojos y di eso de nuevo- El la miro desafiante un vez mas pero no pudo hablar. Sus ojos cambiaban del rojo a turquesa rápidamente y la vio no como un monstruo sino una bella mujer.

-yo… yo no…-empezó a decir pero se detuvo. Ella estaba mas cerca que antes y el no resistió el impulso de besarla. No había sentido nada así jamás, ni siquiera con su esposa le daba esa sensación de placer. Ella le correspondió su beso con pasión y Harry oyó en su mente la voz de la mujer nuevamente: "Sigues queriendo ser humano? Acaso te parezco tal monstruo? Un monstruo peor que tu raza? Yo he matado por naturaleza, los tuyos por poder y avaricia" y el en su éxtasis pensó: "no lo eres ni yo quiero serlo nunca mas" y siguió besándola. Sintió que ella lo sujetaban los brazos y que de a poco se iba acercando a su cuello pero no le importo. Entonces sintió que se tensaba y dos colmillos afilados clavándose en su cuello. Soltó un gemido y paso algo diferente. Se sentía flotar y veía imágenes que pasaban frente a sus ojos, pero no eran sus memorias sino las de ella. Notaba como si algo tuviese atrapado su corazón y tirar de el incesantemente, mas el éxtasis que experimentara en esos momentos era increíble. Murmuraba cosas ininteligibles y apenas respiraba, se iba dejando llevar cada vez mas mientras notaba que se corazón estaba cediendo a la presión. En ese momento ella se desprendió un poco de el, quien sintió todo su dolor físico nuevamente y mas intenso que antes, a lo que sumaba una sed terrible que antes no tenia. Grito pero no escuchaba su voz, la escuchaba lejana y no podía ver. Hasta que sintió algo, un gusto extraño en su boca, algo calido y dulce. Bebió de ello con ansia, mientras se le aclaraba la mente y su corazón latía rápidamente. Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta d que estaba bebiendo de una herida que Angelique tenia en su muñeca. Siguio bebiendo de ella con ferocidad y vio mas imágenes que antes, el mismo castillo que conocía, cuatro personas que le hablaban y a si mismo siendo apresado. Mas un dolor terrible lo invadió de repente, haciéndolo soltarla y encogerse en el suelo. Y así de repente como llego, paro. Y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba muriendo y el ya no era el mismo de antes.


End file.
